


Moonlight

by Negai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble TaoHan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> No tiene nada que ver con la canción, lo escribí poco antes de que saliera XD
> 
> Publicado también en AY como "Tsukiko92".

   Un último disparo resonó en la estancia y la espada rasgó el aire una vez más. La pistola cayó al suelo, seguida por el hombre que la empuñaba, y el sable se mantuvo erguido, sostenido por el único aún en pie; un chico al que apenas podría llamarse hombre, de no más de 20 años, cabello oscuro y expresión feroz.

 

                La luz de luna que entraba por la claraboya se reflejaba en la katana del chico, que seguía parado en el sitio, jadeando por el esfuerzo y tratando de ignorar los cadáveres de los hombres tendidos a su alrededor. Dos frente a la puerta, uno en el jacuzzi, otros tres en los sofás que lo rodeaban y un último a sus pies, siete cadáveres, siete hombres muertos, siete hombres que él había matado.

 

                De detrás de uno de los sofás curvados se asomó otro chico, de ojos asustados y rostro angelical, con un provocativo vestido rojo descolocado y una peluca rubio platino torcida sobre su cabeza.

 

                -¿Tao…?-llamó dubitativo.

 

                El mencionado alzo la vista, aún jadeante, con unas gotas de sudor perlando su frente y los rebeldes cabellos negros danzando en todas direcciones. Recorrió el cuerpo del otro con la mirada, terminando en sus ojos, que le devolvían la mirada intensamente.

 

                -LuHan-susurró.

 

                El otro chico se estremeció, se puso en pie y se lanzó sobre él.

 

                Sus brazos rodearon su cuello, sus piernas se aferraron a su cintura, y sus labios atraparon los del otro en un beso salvaje y demandante. Tao respondió al instante, soltó la espada y clavó las uñas en los hombros desnudos de LuHan, dejándose caer en el sofá, sintiendo cómo éste se hundía bajo el peso de los dos chicos.

 

                -Me has salvado…-consiguió decir LuHan entrecortadamente mientras el otro besaba su cuello.

 

                -Otra vez-respondió Tao con una sonrisa.

 

                -Sí, bueno ¿de quién fue el estúpido plan de que me disfrazara de puta para que no me reconocieran?

 

                -Tuyo-dijo con una ceja alzada, quitándole la peluca y revolviéndole el pelo castaño.

 

                -¡Y ha funcionado de maravilla!-replicó el otro cruzándose de brazos con un puchero.

 

                -Es cierto, has sido tan convincente que aquellos de los que huías han contratado tus servicios-respondió Tao riendo suavemente.

 

                -Además me han pagado muy bien, por adelantado-añadió LuHan sacándole la lengua-. Y los pobrecitos se han muerto antes de catar lo que habían pagado…

 

                -Si ya está pagado, supongo que habría que aprovecharlo ¿verdad?-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa pícara.

 

                -Sería un delito que no lo hicieras, piensa en los pobres niños de África, muriéndose de hambre mientras tu desperdicias este suculento manjar-respondió el chico señalándose a sí mismo.

 

                Tao sonrió; LuHan jamás cambiaría, y daba gracias a todas las deidades conocidas por eso. Lo alzó por la cintura, sintiendo el relleno del sujetador del otro contra su pecho, y lo llevó a la habitación, lejos de los cadáveres. Mientras éste le acariciaba el cuello con los labios, Tao le bajó la cremallera del vestido y lo dejó caer en la cama king size de aquella suite.

 

                Y se quedó admirándolo.

 

                LuHan, el amante imposible y salvador improbable, el príncipe consentido, su ángel caído, le devolvía la mirada. Una mirada que le decía “Soy tuyo”, igual que Tao siempre lo había sido.

 

                Al fin.


End file.
